The Life I Live
by TheChameleon8
Summary: Cammie moved away the summer after sixth grade to attend a big dance academy, and also to leave behind some unwanted people. But, what happens when she moves back? NORMAL! okay i suck at summaries. If you know my writing, you know that. this will be a Zammie fanfic! Just please give it a shot!
1. Coming Home

**A/N: I know. You hate me. I'm sorry, but I had another idea! I know I'm crazy for writing 3 completely different stories at once, but I just had too! Now please bear with me for updating! I finished the newest Chasing Answers chapter and will post it tomorrow probably, and I'm halfway through the newest Rags to Riches chapter, so please be patient! Thanks lovies! Love you(:**

**CPOV**

I breathed in the fresh air as I hopped out of the moving truck. It was so fresh, so clean, so… familiar. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cammie Morgan. I'm 14 years old and I live with my mom because my dad moved away. We don't talk about it much, but we definitely don't just ignore it. Anyway, my mom and I had just moved to Roseville, Virginia…or should I say moved back. I had lived there all my life, since the day I was born. My dad walked out on my mom and me when I was 6. I never knew why and neither did my mom. After he left, my mom put me in dance classes because she basically spoiled me and wanted me to be the little dancing daughter. I became obsessed and really dedicated. The summer after my 6th grade year, we moved to California to attend the Ami Moore Dance Academy. They offered me a scholarship. It was great, and I became one of the best dancers in the nation (I have many trophies and certificates that prove it), but we missed home. So, we moved back to our old house. Luckily, the owners were happy to sell it back.

"Honey, can you help me with the boxes?" My mom, Rachel, asked, bringing me out of my flashback. I skipped to the back of the moving truck where my mom was. I started to pick up a box when I looked up at her.

"You know what missed most about Virginia?" I asked her.

"What?"

"The bipolar weather. I mean, where else are you going to get 75 degree weather in the middle of January?" I said. My mom smiled at me, and we both laughed.

"I'm shocked that I'm not at the top of that bloody list!" I heard from behind me. I turned around.

"BEX!" I yelled as I ran towards my best friend since I was born and hugged her. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much!" I pulled away from her and looked around.

"Where are Liz and Mace?" I asked.

"Liz went to visit her grandparents over the three day weekend and Macey is on the campaign trail with her dad."

"But it's January…" I said puzzled.

"Election is this November. He wants an early start." I nodded understandingly.

"Hey Bex, how are ya?" My mom asked as she came over to give her hug. They had a very close relationship. My mom was like her second mom.

"Very good now that you ask."

"And just as strong as I remember! You know, now that we are on the topic, would you girls help me with the boxes?" my mom asked. Bex giggled.

"I would love too, but I have to get ready to go to my cousin's house. I just wanted to stop by and say hi, but I will come by tomorrow to help you unpack!" I waved goodbye to Bex as she ran home.

"That just leaves you and me!" my mom said. I groaned, but started to help. About an hour later, we had moved most of the boxes to the garage or into the house. We didn't have much stuff. We lived in a town house in California, and the owners left us all the furniture in our old house.

"That's the last one!" I said as I plopped the last box onto the kitchen table.

"Fantastic! Thank you sweety," my mom said and kissed my forehead. I plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. The old owners were going to foreclose this place anyway, so when we bought it back, they just left us literally everything (except for food and personal belongings of course).

"Oh! Before I forget! Since the town is so small, as you already know, they are throwing us a little welcome back party. It is at 7:00 o'clock. Also, the principle will be there, as you probably already know probably, and he will give you your schedule for when you go to school on Monday. There was something else…what am I forgetting?!" my mom panicked. She was pacing which she always did when she was nervous.

"Brownies." My mom looked up at me confused. I looked down at the email that was printed out and set down on the table and continued reading it. "They wanted to know if you could bring some of your famous brownies to the party. They missed them." My mom finally let out a breath. I walked over to her and rested my hands on her shoulders. "Relax. I know its stressful moving back, but it will all work out. Everybody already knows us, so it's no big deal!" I encouraged.

"You're right. Wait…how am I supposed to make the brownies?! I don't have the mix or the eggs or the-" I cut her off.

"Mom. Relax. I'll walk up to Safeway, buy the mix and stuff, and you can order Pizza for lunch while I'm out," I explained.

"Are you sure? I don't know if I want you walking there alone…"

"Mom, I'm 14 now and a freshman in high school! Safeway is practically in our backyard! It'll take me literally 3-5 minutes to walk there. I'll call you when I'm there." My mom agreed, handed me some money then went to order pizza.

I smiled as I stepped out the back door, absorbing the bright sun and warm air. I wanted to get as much in as I could before winter took over. It was January after all. I put my aviators over my eyes and started to walk. I was wearing this cute flower patterned strapless top with jean shorts and black combat boots ( imgres?q=cute+flowery+top&start=100&num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=50RdOX72JzLiuM:&imgrefurl= /ashleyray123/fun-in-floral/&docid=K1rI47-8bqwzqM&imgurl= upload/111534528241567298_Vt7lUtX1_ &w=192&h=192&ei=Lf0BUdv_GYa30QHd_4DYBg&zoom=1). I waved hello as I passed the neighbors and promised to talk at the welcome back party at the shopping center where all the restaurants and stores were. I was almost there when little Sally stopped me.

"HI Cammie!" she said with excitement. I pushed my aviators on top of my head and smiled at her.

"Hey there Sally!" I said. I bent down and picked her up. "Look how big you've gotten! You were just 4 years old when I last saw you! How old are you now?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Sally held up 6 fingers.

"I'm six!" she shouted. I smiled and set her down.

"Well, I have to go! I'll see you tonight!" I said. Sally waved goodbye then ran back to her mom. I slipped my aviators back over my eyes and continued to Safeway. I walked up the hill, turned left, and I was there. I grabbed out my phone then called my mom. She didn't pick up…as usual.

"Hey mom it's me! Just wanted to tell you that I made it to Safeway. I'll see you in like 10 minutes. Bye." I hung up the phone then went to grab all the stuff for my mom. It took me all of 5 minutes to find everything. I went to the self check out section when I saw the love of my life. I haven't seen my love since sixth grade.

A Kit Kat bar.

The thing is. My mom became this crazy dance mom when we moved and put me on a strict diet. No sweets unless she says so. So, I haven't had my favorite candy of all time, a kit kat bar, since sixth grade. I looked to my left and right even though I knew my mom wasn't here, and grabbed the kit kat bar. I scanned all my items, the mix, eggs, veggie oil and kit kat bar, and placed them in the bag. I slipped the cash in and took my kit kat out so I could eat it before I got home. I started to walk away when I heard my name.

"Cammie?" I heard. I looked up and saw the intense green eyes that haunted me in my sleep for so many years. In front of me stood the boy that ruined my summer before I left for California. In front of me stood a mister Zachary Goode.

Here's the thing about Zach. In sixth grade, I developed a massive crush on him the second I saw him. We became fast friends and I thought it was over when his friend Joe, one I thought I could trust, told him I liked him. Zach was fine with it and didn't act different towards me at all. That was good and bad. But, I guess I didn't really expect him to make a move because I was the girl with a few crooked teeth and crazy curly hair. Anyway, the summer before I left, he started acting like a complete jerk. He was mean, rude, and made fun of me all the time. Even on Facebook! It was like the best friend I had disappeared and someone else had taken over. So, I left without a goodbye.

"Hey Zach," I replied.

"What are you doing back?" he asked. He looked completely shocked to see me which surprised me because usually news travels fast around our small town.

"I moved back," I replied. He was about to say something when two more people walked up.

"Hey the Camsters back!" Grant, Zach's best friend, said. I didn't know him that well, but he was still one of my friends. I laughed.

"Hey Grant. Hey Jonas," I said to Grant and the boy standing next to him. Jonas was like the really nerdy kid. Over the summer of sixth grade, he became good friends with Zach which shocked me. Jonas just smiled and waved.

"I didn't know you were back in town," Grant stated.

"Yeah we moved back into the same house on Lakers Street," I said. Grant nodded. This whole time I realized Zach was just staring at me.

"Well, I gotta go. My mom is waiting on me. See you guys here at the party tonight?" I asked. They all nodded. I waved goodbye then walked away. When the automatic doors swung open, I slipped my aviators back on then headed home, still thinking about how awkward that encounter was.

**A/N: Like it? Hope so! Now I will do the same thing as I do with my other stories. If you have any questions about the story like how I came up with it or anything, just leave it as a review and I will answer is next chapter! Love you guys! Zach's POV next chapter…maybe(;**


	2. The Past and Present

**A/N: Another chapter! Okay! I promise to update rags to riches TOMORROW OR WEDNESDAY! I promise it will be done! I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging on that. Anyway, here are your responses to your reviews!:**

**Egyptian Warrior: Thanks for being my first reviewer and I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**Purplebutterly12: Glad you like it!**

**Xxbballuvrxx3: Glad you think it's great and I did(;**

**Uknowiloveu: Thanks for your super long review! And I'm really glad you like it! And don't worry that's me too! All I do is read the Gallagher girls section of fanfiction(; **

**Born Athlete: I'm glad you like it and yes I will be putting music in it! I put music in every one of my fanfics because I love music. And YES! I will be updating Rags to Riches! Sorry its taking so long! **

**ZPOV**

I watched as the now beautiful Cammie walked away. She looked so different now. Her hair was pin straight with layers and side bangs and her teeth were perfect. She was so tan and her outfit looked amazing on her! She always knew how to make something her own. She wore her black combat boots with her typical summer outfit instead of flip flops which I liked. Never caring what people thought of her was her thing. She was her own person.

"Wow. She really is the one that got away," Grant commented then slapped me on the back.

Here's the thing about Cammie. We became best friends in sixth grade. I didn't like like her, and when my friend told me that she liked me, it didn't bother me. I mean c'mon. I'm Zach Goode. All the girls want me. Anyway, so I talked to her all the time, and we were literally the best of friends. Then, at the beginning of summer, I got my first girlfriend, Anne, and she didn't like Cammie. She said that she would break up with me unless I ditched Cammie and made it public. Now I know that was a dick move to listen to her, but at the time, having Anne as my girlfriend was more important, so I ditched Cammie and was really mean to her. I always felt a little bad, but got over it. When I heard Cammie moved to California, it's like all my troubles were gone, and I no longer had to feel guilt. Over the years, I started to miss Cammie. My other friends had come and gone, except for Jonas and Grant, and I missed having the one girl friend I could talk to all the time. I know it sounds girly, but it's true. And now she's back… and at the worst time possible because I'm with Anne…again.

-Time Skip-

"I'm home!' I yelled as I entered the house.

"Zachy!" I heard along with little feet racing towards me. I picked up my little 6 year old sister and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi Sally! How are you?" I asked.

"Good!" Sally responded. I love Sally. I may seem like the cool tough guy, but when it came to my little sister, I'd do anything. She was the perfect little girl. Brown hair in two pigtails and two little bows was her signature hair style. I walked to the kitchen with her then set her on the counter.

"Want some cookies?" I asked her. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head vigorously. I laughed then went to the cookie jar and grabbed about 10 cookies.

"Milk too!" Sally yelled. I went over to the cabinet, grabbed two cups, and then grabbed the milk. After I filled our cups, we each grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and dipped them in. "Cheers!" Sally said.

"Cheers," I replied with a smile, and we tapped our cookies together.

"Where's mom?" I asked after taking a bite of my cookie.

"Shopping for food," Sally replied in her cute little voice.

"She left you home alone?" I asked her.

"No. I've been here you moron," my other little sister, Kayla, said as she walked past me holding a box. Kayla was in 7th grade and had quite the mouth on her. She sassed back anyone and everyone except for my mom and Sally…and sometimes me.

"Don't sass me." Kayla just rolled her eyes and continued looking through her box. "What's in the box?" I asked.

"Stuff I'm going to sell at tonight's welcome back party. The whole towns gonna be there! Talk about jackpot!," she answered. She was also quite the salesman.

"No you're not," my mom said, coming out of nowhere and grabbing the box away from Kayla. "Now go unload the groceries. You too Sally," my mom ordered to the girls. Kayla groaned while Sally cheered and they both went to unload the groceries.

"Why so many groceries?" I asked. My mom pointed to the dishwasher, ordering me to unload it while she got her cook book.

"I was asked to make my famous casserole for the party which needs to feed about 500 people," she said. I continued to unload the dishwasher. "Can you believe Cammie is back? I would have never guessed!" my mom said.

"You and me both," I said under my breath.

"I know! I'm so excited she's back! She can help me with my gymnastics again!" Kayla said, coming inside with 3 grocery bags in hand. Cammie was also one of the few people Kayla sassed. When we were friends, Cammie helped Kayla with her gymnastics because she was really good at it.

"And she can play with me!" Sally said as she came into the room dragging a grocery bag since she wasn't strong enough to carry it. I laughed and went over and picked up the bag. "I saw her today and she hugged me!" Sally yelled with a giant smile.

"I always liked her. Why did you two stop talking?" my mom asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know," I lied. My mom never knew I basically bullied Cammie over the summer before she left. I was partly ashamed, but I needed Anne to be my girlfriend in order to stay popular.

"Well, I like her better than Anne. You should date her," Kayla said then headed outside to finish grabbing the groceries.

"Yeah!" Sally said then raced after Kayla. I sighed then headed upstairs to start getting ready for the party I was being forced to go to.

-Time Skip-

"Hey man what's up?" Grant asked as he came up to me and Anne.

"Ew," Anne said. Even though Grant was just as popular as me, Anne found him "uncool" and didn't like being near him.

"Oh hey! I didn't know dogs were allowed at the party," Grant joked. I nearly spit out my drink from laughter.

"Grow up Grant!" Anne snapped. Grant laughed and walked away to talk to Jonas. "Why did you let him say that?" Anne asked angrily.

"It was a joke," I replied.

"You know what! I don't need you! Every guy here would die to be with me, so goodbye Zach!" Anne said and stormed off. I brushed it aside and went to talk to Grant and Jonas. Anne did this all the time, but if I was lucky, she wouldn't come back. I was kind of getting sick of her.

"Oh good, the beast is gone," Grant commented. We all laughed and then my eyes landed on something…or should I say someone. It was Cammie and Bex, the dynamic duo as everyone called them, and they looked stunning as ever. Cammie was wearing the same outfit and Bex was wearing a white shirt with a bow on it, cute shorts and these awesome grey shoes. Her hair was also straight and she had a pair of aviators ( . ). I looked to my left and saw Grant practically drooling over Bex.

"Ask her out," I said to him. He shook his head.

"No way! But, I'm interested to see how the night will be when the Beauty," he said then gesture towards Cammie, "reunites with her Beast," he said while motioning towards me. He was right. This would be one interesting party.

**A/N: Like it? Hope so! And disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher series or characters! I only own the characters I made up!**


End file.
